makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 67
Pillar 67 (第67柱 Dai 67-hashira) is the sixty-seventh of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary At Stratford, Sytry seems weary of Gilgamesh. He tries to warn William about Gilgamesh, but Dantalion suddenly grabs William. Dantalion explains that he won’t be coming back for a while, but if he ever needs him, to just call. He tells William that nothing has changed, yet his expression is dour. As he tells William this, William pictures Dantalion in a snowstorm. Soon, Dantalion is called away by Mamon and Amon. He pats a devestated-looking William on the shoulder. Camio observes Dantalion and seems frightened by his expression. Dantalion leaves with Gilgamesh and Isaac wonders if Dantalion’s strange behavior is really because of Baphomet. William once again sees an image of Dantalion standing all alone in a blizzard. Later that night, William is sleeping in bed. Gilgamesh floats above him and tries to grab hold of him. However, the illusion disappears and it is actually William who is floating above Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh applauds him for his little trick. William calls Gilgamesh Dantalion’s new dog and says he must be considerable to exploit Dantalion’s heartbreak. Gilgamesh seems to take it as a compliment, saying that William must be anxious about a beautiful, noble, strong person such as himself. Gilgamesh laughs at him, asking if he’s worried. William says he isn’t, but Gilgamesh picks up Dantalion’s sigil from William’s bed and says who he’s worried about. Gilgamesh explains that Dantalion wants something from the bottom of his heart and if William cares, he should see what he’s doing. William is whisked away to Ethiopia with Gilgamesh. They arrive in a war scene (possibly The First Italo-Ethiopian War). Gilgamesh says they’re at the brink of relations and Ethiopia is the only country in Africa that is Christ’s territory. Gilgamesh talks about the Queen of Shiba, who is the ancestor of Ethiopian emperors. The son she had with Solomon took over for her and Solomon’s ring was once a treasure of the Ethiopian royal family. During the war, William notices that Lamia is at the helm of the Astaroth’s warship. She seems to call out commands to the dragons that surround her as the angels start to advance. He remembers that Astatroth went to sleep. There is an explosion and William shields his face. Gilgamesh teleports William to another part of the battlefield. William coughs as he lands. There he witnesses Dantalion decapitate an angel. Dantalion laughs manically, standing atop a field covered with the angels’ bodies. Gilgamesh says if William elected him, he wouldn’t need to kill anymore. William says he doesn’t choose anything. As Dantalion walks away, covered in blood, Gilgamesh explains that’s why Dantalion has given up on relying on William. He will steal the emperor’s throne with his abilities. William asks Gilgamesh why he is telling him this and Gilgamesh says that not electing anyone is also a choice, but he should know how his decision will affect the conclusion. William covers his face in shame, thinking that Dantalion, covered in blood, is his decision. In Baalberith’s manor, Sytry walks the hall surrounded by noble, pure demons. They compliment him on his beauty, and snicker about how he smells like lilies. Sytry hears gossip about Dantalion and how he’s made an overwhelming victory in Ethiopia with Giglamesh. It seems their momentum has made a grave situation and they wonder who is to blame for Duke Baalberith’s blunders. Sitri turns to leave, but Baalberith’s protege talks about egregori, those abandoned by Heaven who cannot become demons, and that perhaps Duke Baalberith picked one up to raise as his nephew. In another room, Sytry explains to Baalberith that there is something wrong with his powers. Gilles notices that there might be something different from magic at play. Baalberith places the blame on Sytry not being in Hell and forbids him from going to the human world. Sytry tries to protest but Baalberith says that Sytry has no power. Dantalion may be a Nephilim, but he is part of the Emperor’s household and Camio is the Emperor’s son. The one to sit on the throne would be Camio if Lucifer recognized him as his only child. If that were to happen, Baalberith says, Sytry’s value would disappear. Sytry leaves and Baalberith shrugs off the episode, saying it was troubling. Gilles observes wordlessly. All alone, Sytry weeps. He says he can’t transform, but wings have sprouted from his back. Characters * Sytry * Gilgamesh * William Twining * Dantalion * Amon and Mamon * Camio * Isaac Morton * Solomon (mention) * Lamia * Astaroth (mention) * Baalberith * Gilles de Rais Important Events Gallery See Also * List of Chapters * Volumes and Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Chapters